Cornerstone  Pour le pire ?
by Herasis
Summary: Pour des raisons politiques, Harry se retrouve obligé de se marier avec Rogue. Ils se haïssent, se provoquent sans cesse et sont unis pour le reste de leur vie. Pour le pire selon eux. Et s'il y avait des bons côtés ?


**Cornerstone**

Ceci est une traduction de l'anglais dont l'auteur est inconnu…

Cependant, devant la qualité de cette fanfiction, j'ai décidé de la traduire, pour votre plus grand bonheur j'espère ! Pour les bilingues, le texte original sera aussi publié.

Bien entendu, je n'ai aucun droit sur les géniaux personnages de JK Rowling et je ne touche rien en traduisant (mais j'y gagne beaucoup de plaisir !).

Attention, ceci est un slash ss/hp, les homophobes et âmes sensibles passeront donc leur chemin.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas qu'une review est un geste généreux pour les écrivains et les traducteurs !

« Il va symboliser un nouveau départ. Une réconciliation."

Harry grogna son dos : "Ce n'est pas une réconciliation, il s'agit d'un jeu de puissance!"

Scrimgeour lui répondit avec un sourire crispé : «L'important est que l'on voit cela comme telle. Vous sous-estimez grandement le pouvoir de ... de ... " Il balbutia.

«De la propagande?" Rogue cracha, sûr de lui.

" Le pouvoir des suggestions optimistes. Vous êtes tous deux des hommes très puissants, et cela permettrait à tous les sorciers de dormir plus paisiblement. Et n'oubliez pas ce qui est en jeu, Mr. Rogue. J'espère que j'ai _votre _coopération, au moins. "

"Un choix entre Potter et Azkaban? Dans les deux cas, je suis susceptible de m'ouvrir les veines, avant une année..."

Harry était pâle. «Je-je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais même pas ... ce qu'il faut faire."

Rogue regarda le ministre, et lui répondit brusquement. "Vous voyez? Vous croyez vraiment que ce serait une bonne idée? Je ne veux _pas_ baiser un petit garçon! "

"Mais le monde des sorciers-"

"Peut aller se faire foutre ! " s'exclama Rogue d'un ton cassant, en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Je ne parlais pas de ma virginité!" Harry l'interrompit: «Je voulais simplement dire que je ne sais pas comment le sort fonctionne! "

"Mais vous _êtes_ vierge? " Scrimgeour demanda, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

Harry rougit avec au moins huit nuances de rouge différentes, et Rogue les compta dans sa tête. _tomate, rubis, rose, pourpre, magenta, marron, rouge écarlate ..._

"... Rogue?"

«Vermillon», répondit-il sans réfléchir.

"Qu'est-ce?"

" Pardon?"

«J'ai demandé si _vous_ étiez vierge, puisque moi je ne le suis pas, et j'ai ajouté que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer quelqu'un voulant faire l'amour avec vous, et vous avez répondu, «vermillon », et je ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie_._ »

" C'est la nuance de rouge qui apparaît juste en dessous de la ligne de votre mâchoire lorsque vous êtes gêné, "répondit-il. "Et non, je ne suis pas puceau, sale petit morveux. Depuis plus jeune que vous n'êtes maintenant, et j'ai gardé une activité sexuelle régulière au cours des années."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je suppose que tout peut être acheté avec de l'argent."

Le regard de Rogue se teinta de mépris. "C'est vrai, mais même alors, je coûte cher."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Là, vous voyez? Vous savez déjà vous chamailler comme si vous étiez marié depuis vingt ans. Vous allez aller jusqu'au bout de ceci." Les deux hommes ouvrirent leurs bouches, mais Scrimgeour se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. «Ou je m'occuperais personnellement du cas Severus Rogue."

Harry recula. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!"

"Vous voulez pariez, Mr. Potter ? Le reste du monde des sorciers serait plus que ravi, si je décidais de le faire. Ils ne savent pas l'histoire complète. Ils ne savent pas quoi que ce soit sur les instructions finales de Dumbledore. Tout qu'ils savent, c'est ce qu'ils ont vu et ceux dont ils ont entendu parler. Comme vous, ils ont vite sauté aux conclusions. Ils seraient soulagés de le voir mort et pourrait même essayer de le tuer eux-mêmes. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de tourner le dos assez longtemps. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de me salir les mains. "

"N'avez-vous donc aucune intégrité?"

Le ministre serra ses poings. "Vous avez vu ce qui restait de Lucius, lorsqu'ils se sont occupés de lui."

Rogue pâlit. Il n'avait pas vu, mais il avait entendu dire qu'un gardien avait laissé rentrer un groupe de personnes dans la cellule de l'homme, et ne s'était pas retourné en entendant les cris déchirants de souffrance de Malefoy.

"Vous ne le ferez pas." La voix d'Harry était dure.

Severus se rembrunit devant la réponse de Scrimgeour.

"C'est pour cela que nous avons commencé à construire votre histoire. Avec Potter à vos côtés, tout le monde va commencer à respirer plus facilement. Ils vont se rappeler les possibilités de rédemption miséricordieuse. Les tentatives sporadiques de violentes représailles vont s'arrêter. "

Rogue se détourna, et Harry regarda ses mains.

Harry dit alors d'une voix blanche en regardant fixement le ministre. "Qu'avons-nous exactement à faire?"

OoooooooooooooooooooO

«Je vais _pas_ porter ça! " Harry hurlait presque, en repoussant l'horrible _chose_ loin de lui.

« Que diable est votre problème _maintenant_ ? », exigea de savoir Rogue en serrant les dents, et en ajustant son col.

«C'est _blanc_. »

"C'est parce que vous êtes le _vierge, _Potter_._ Rappelez-vous ! "

"Rogue, je sais combien les sorciers aiment porter des robes plus ou moins extravagantes. Je sais combien ils aiment se sentir leurs robes soyeuses voltigeant contre leurs chevilles. Mais une _longue robe blanche_ me fait ressembler à une _fille._ Le jour de son mariage. "

«Nous _sommes_ jour de votre mariage, Potter. "

«Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir discuté de cela, et ce n'est pas un mariage. -c'est-" il tâtonna pour trouver les bons mots, "-une cérémonie non traditionnelle, magique et civile unissant deux personnes."

L'expression sur le visage de Rogue était dangereusement proche d'un sourire narquois. "Oui. C'est un euphémisme pour _mariage,_ Potter. _Mariage._ Engagement à long terme qui se traduit par le partage des biens, le droit de déclarer leurs impôts ensemble, et de nombreux nourrissons baveux. "

Harry le regarda horrifié, et Snape ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu amusé. Il était peut être coincé avec un avorton étroit d'esprit pour partenaire, mais au moins il était facile de le tourmenter.

"Des bébés _?_ Nous ne pouvons même pas faire ça ensemble ! "

«C'est dans le domaine du possible," lui dit Rogue innocemment. Il était peu probable que des sorciers même extrêmement puissants soient vraiment capables de modifier leurs propres organismes de manière à produire des enfants, mais il aimait regarder Potter se tortiller.

"Possible ?"

"Oh, oui. Ce phénomène est très mystérieux, en fait. Il n'arrive pas souvent, mais personne n'a été en mesure de bien expliquer le concept, ou plutôt la conception."

"Je pense que je vais être malade."

"Vraiment ? Les nausées matinales, pensez-vous?"

" La ferme_,_ Rogue! Nous avons passé à peine cinq minutes dans la même pièce, et vous ne m'avez pas touché! "

Rogue jouait avec ses poignets. "Vous pourriez être exceptionnellement fertile,» répondit-il avec nonchalance.

"Je vous déteste vraiment Rogue."

Rogue leva les yeux pour voir un Potter blanc comme un linge. Il eut un moment d'inquiétude. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était avec Potter, et le garçon vraiment incroyablement puissant. Et à l'heure actuelle, l'un de ses pouvoirs est de rendre la vie de Rogue encore plus difficile.

Harry passa la robe par-dessus sa tête, se retourna et regarda dans le miroir : sa rougeur fut de retour de plein fouet. La rose s'étendit des joues au cou du jeune homme sous les yeux de Rogue. "Oh, mon dieu," Harry gémit. «Je ressemble à un petit garçon en train de se déguiser avec la robe de mariée de sa mère."

II ne nageait habituellement pas dans ses robes, mais il est vrai qu'il avait toujours été mince. Rogue sortit sa baguette, et leva sa baguette en direction du dos d'Harry, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. " _Contractus_ .Au moins elle s'adapte un peu mieux maintenant. "

Potter se trémoussait, tirant sur le tissu. «Merci», murmura-t-il, en regardant dans le miroir.

Rogue regarda la scène pensivement. "C'est le premier sort que je lance depuis qu'on m'a rendu ma baguette...", songea t'il.

"Oh. Eh bien ... euh, nous y allons ?, demanda Harry en interrompant ses pensées.

"Si nous le devons," soupira Rogue.

"Je le crains."

OoooooooooooooooooooO

L'union aurait pu mieux se passer, se dit Rogue en réfléchissant, surement avec moins d'interruptions. Mais Potter n'aurait alors pas rougi, et Snape ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

"Maintenant, joignez les mains," leur avait dit le ministre.

«Je vous hais vraiment," intervint Harry.

Scrimgeour et Rogue tournèrent leurs regards vers lui.

"Oui, vous deux. Mais je voulais surtout dire Rogue. Aussi mauvais que vous êtes, Monsieur le ministre, au moins, je ne vais pas me marier avec vous."

"Ce n'est pas un mariage. C'est une cérémonie non traditionnelle, magique et civile unissant deux personnes," l'informa Rogue d'un ton sec.

« Espèce de salop ! », s'exclama Harry.

"Donnez-moi votre main, lui intima Rogue. Harry la lui donna avec un soupir de lassitude en disant : « Il suffit de le finir au plus vite, comme une intervention chirurgicale ...».

Scrimgeour haussa un sourcil. "Cela ne peut pas être fait rapidement, Mr. Potter. Il doit être fait correctement, c'est ce qui est plus important."

Harry gémit.

«Nous pourrons vous amputer de quelque chose plus tard, si vous le souhaitez. Votre langue, par exemple," suggéra Rogue." Ma vie n'en serait que plus facile. "

"Baguette dans votre main gauche, Mr. Rogue."

"Je n'aime pas le« Monsieur » dites plutôt «Professeur».

"Vous n'enseignez plus que je sache," lui répondit effrontément Harry.

"Baguette dans votre main droite, M. Potter."

«J'ai gagné le droit de porter ce titre, Potter !"

"La coupe, messieurs, » les interrompit Scrimgeour, un peu exaspéré.

"Qu'est-ce que que c'est ? Je veux pas le boire,» dit Harry, paniqué.

"Cessez d'être un imbécile," lui ordonna Rogue. Il savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans, après l'avoir brassé lui-même. Le seul ingrédient, qu'il avait mis des scrupules à mettre était l'aphrodisiaque, mais s'il avait à baiser Potter, il aurait besoin de toute l'incitation qu'il pourrait obtenir. Et alors qu'il savait, intellectuellement, que sa vie en dépendait, il doutait que son sexe s'en souciait... Il soupçonnait aussi que ce serait bénéfique pour Potter ainsi, mais il savait qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de faire valoir ce sujet à l'intéressé.

Le ministre porta le calice d'argent aux lèvres de Rogue le premier, et Rogue bu profondément, et sentir la chaleur et les picotements de la magie teintée de vin chaud son palais.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent lorsque ce fut à son tour de boire au calice, mais il a pris une gorgée rapide.

" C'est doux et onctueux.", fit il remarquer avec étonnement.

"Pas aussi doux que tes lèvres, mon cher,» dit Snape avec une ironie désabusée, juste pour voir le visage de Harry se recouvrir d'une flamboyante gêne à nouveau.

«Assez», leur dit Scrimgeour, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés et ses yeux jaunes remplis de reproches.

"Oh, très bien," Rogue souffla.

«Agenouillez-vous."

«Je me sens comme si l'on me faisait chevalier," commenta Harry, et Rogue ne put dire s'il s'agissait d'une simple observation ou d'une plainte. "Je _dois_ être fait chevalier, après tout ce que j'ai fait. "

"Vous _voulez_ le ministre avec une épée près de votre cou? "

« Placer la pointe de votre baguette magique sur cette brique, messieurs. Elle symbolisera votre union et protègera votre foyer », dit Scrimgeour. « Mettez votre énergie en commun. »

La pointe de la baguette de Rogue brillait, mais Harry regarda perplexe. "Comment dois-je faire _cela?_ "

Le ministre soupira. "Connaissez-vous le sentiment que vous obtenez juste avant d'effectuer un sort?"

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué aucun sentiment,» dit Harry d'un ton d'où perçait la sincérité.

"Concentrez-vous. Imaginez que vous allez effectuer un sort mineur. Dites les mots pour le sort dans votre tête, et tenter de visualiser le fonctionnement du sort. Lorsque vous êtes prêt-à-dire le sort, concentrez-vous sur la pointe de votre baguette. »

"Cela semble stupide," se plaignit Harry .

"Vous n'avez même pas essayé, et déjà vous dénigrer," grogna Rogue.

Harry fit une grimace à l'homme, mais tourna son attention vers sa baguette. Il la regarda intensément en pensant à Lumos. Il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa le charme atteindre la pointe de sa langue.

À sa grande surprise, il se sentait la magie et à l'intérieur de lui, en lui donnant une poussée d'adrénaline. Il laissa échapper un souffle fragile. Le bout de sa baguette brillait d'une lumière éclatante et surnaturelle. "Je pense que je l'ai fait!" dit-il avec enthousiasme.

"Oh, oui. Ce merveilleux Potter et ses pouvoirs étonnants. Je vais courir lui élever un sanctuaire et allumer quelques bougies," lui Rogue avec dédain.

"Tous les deux _taisez-vous!_ ", éclata finalement Scrimgeour. « Prenez-vous la main et concentrez vos pouvoirs sur cette brique »

Ce fut dans un silence maussade que les deux hommes obéirent. Le ministre fini d'imprégner le sort de protection sur les conjoints et sur la brique, ses mots amenant comme un doux courant de magie autour d'eux, une chaleur bienfaisante.

La main d'Harry se crispa sur la main de Rogue, et la magie semblait s'installer sur leurs épaules comme un manteau. Rogue résista à l'envie de tirer Potter plus près de lui, mettre un bras autour de lui, se blottir dans le poids du sort. Ils se sentaient étranges comme si personne d'autre existait, Harry et Rogue étaient seuls, entassés dans une poche de chaleur, en ignorant le froid en dehors de leur petit espace confortable.

Dès que la litanie du ministre s'arrêta, Rogue lâcha la main de Potter, reprenant son souffle. Harry, quand à lui avait chaud et se sentait mal à l'aise.

"Félicitations, messieurs," leur annonça Scrimgeour.

"C'est tout ? Peut-on partir, alors ?"

"Je veux que vous reveniez dans quelques jours pour une entrevue avec Le Daily Prophet, mais pour l'instant, vous pouvez y aller."

Rogue se détourna et gagna la porte. Potter suivrait, il n'avait pas le choix. Rogue supposa qu'il devrait ramener le garçon à la maison, et rapidement. Les effets du vin chaud commençaient déjà à se faire sentir dans l'estomac de Rogue, une boule de chaleur se formait en lui et commençait à se propager

"Où allons-nous?" Demanda Harry, se dépêchant pour rattraper son retard.

Rogue eu alors un sourire amer. "A notre lune de miel», répondit-il.

Harry rougit encore.

Rogue avait décidé de se mettre au défi de faire rougir Potter au moins une douzaine de fois par jour. Il se détourna avec un soupir. Au moins, il aurait un passe-temps.


End file.
